


(be)witched

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cats, Confused Wen Jun Hui | Jun, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Witches, best roommmates, gay little witch wonwoo, junhui and wonwoo catboys, mingyu n junhui are roommates, mingyu’s a puss but we love him, wonwoo has a cat named hades, wonwoo speaks cat language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Junhui walks along the park to find a cat had fallen on his head. Funny, he was just thinking of whether to get a cat.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 51





	(be)witched

**Author's Note:**

> more spooky oneshots. wonhui catboys

Junhui was wandering around his neighborhood park that was near his college, but dangerously close to the woods. It was sort of eerie but calming in a way. The dark sheet of black covering the sky with only the moon and stars shining through the sheet of darkness.

It was supposed to be Halloween soon, he didn't know what to dress as. He'd be a catboy, but then Jeonghan would refuse, saying he's already a catboy (which he doesn't deny).

He was zoning out in his thoughts until he heard a meowing. Strange, there's nobody else here. Junhui looked from side to side, searching for anybody who made that noise.

BONK!

Junhui's glance shot up above him. The weight on his head was, well, heavy. "What in the—" Junhui held his hands up gently. To grab the creature with bright green glowing eyes. "Oh, kitty! How'd you know I've been considering getting a cat?" He asked the cat like the animal could understand.

"Yeah, but Mingyu's afraid of cats, even though he's over six feet tall, can you believe that?" Junhui was exasperated at his roommate's strange fear of cats.

He decided to look at the cat to see if the creature had an owner. Unfortunately, it did. Not it, but Junhui doesn't know the kitten's gender. He lifted up the cat, putting his hands under the cats armpits as he looked, down there.

Oh, so a guy. A sliver of reflecting gold light hit Junhui's face as he flinched. He examined where the light came from, a collar. With a nametag. Junhui tilted his head as he looked at the cat's collar. Reading the nametag, 'HADES'.

Huh, no owner contacts at all. Junhui shrugged, "It's dangerous for kittens like you to stay out here. Come with me, I'll find your owner soon." Junhui cradled the kitten in his arms as he strolled back to his dorm.

"What is that!" Was the first thing Junhui heard as he opened the door to a surprised, and maybe scared, looking Mingyu as he hopped to the couch, cowering behind it. Junhui couldn't help but laugh.

"This isn't funny hyung! I told you I'm scared." Mingyu whined and got all sulky, his lips jutted out as Junhui sat next to him. Hades crawled out of Junhui's lap and padded towards Mingyu.

"This is a cat! Save me Junhui!" Mingyu screeched as Hades creeped closer towards Mingyu, then settling on the taller's shoulders. Wrapping his body around the back of Mingyu's neck. Getting comfortable.

"This... Is a good cat, where'd you get it?"

"Him, his name is Hades, and I found him while walking to that creepy nearby park."

Mingyu's eyes almost popped out of his sockets as he stumbled over his words, "Wh-What if this is a cursed cat? It-Hades needs to go!" Mingyu clung onto the other as Junhui shook his head.

"He has an owner already, I'll try to find his owner tomorrow morning."

———

For the last month or so, Junhui had been attempting to find Hades' owner. He went to the park with Hades, asking nearby people walking if he was their cat. It was always a 'no'. Junhui felt bad for Hades, so he would give him Mingyu's leftover food.

Hades was an excellent cat overall. He never scratched the bed or couch, and he only meowed when he wanted affection. Which Junhui found endearing. He frowned while he laid flat on his bed, looking at the ceiling as Hades settled on his chest. That was rising up and down from his breathing.

"I kinda don't wanna find your owner, is that bad? Selfish of me?" Junhui sighed as he stroked the top of Hades' head, the kitten purring.

"How about this? I'll go one more time, but if we can't find your owner, I'll take you in. Mingyu's been growing fond of you." Junhui made a deal with the kitty whose piercing eyes only seemed to stare.

———

The next morning, Junhui dressed up in warm clothes. A turtleneck with sweatpants and a jacket over the outfit. Weird fashion choice, but who cares? It's winter.

He held Hades in his arms like Hades was his son. "Oh Hades~" Junhui sang in a singing tone since the cat seemed to paw at him whenever he did. Maybe he wanted Junhui to stop or keep singing, he assumed the latter.

"Wo-Woah!" Junhui fumbled with Hades as the kitten suddenly got up and bolted into the woods. "Hades!" Junhui called out as the kitten was long gone in the trees. He sighed, a breath of hot air escaping him, condensation floating around.

He might be a scaredy-cat, yes he is. But Junhui loved Hades, even for the short amount of time Hades was with him. He took a deep breath before running into the woods. Following the little cat footprints for the next hundred steps or so.

He ended up at a creepy house. Not a house, more of a tower. Sort of the one in Tangled, where Mother Gothel keeps Rapunzel. Wait, what if someone's keeping Hades in there? Thoughts sprung through Junhui's mind as he headed to the wooden door. He lifted the handle and knocked three times.

The door just creaked open, weird. Junhui went inside and found a black cat figure. Hades! He went up the creaky stairs as he held up the cat. "I was so worried about you! You could've been in danger!" He scolded the cat with big glittering eyes.

The cat just mewed as Junhui spun around to leave the creepy tower.

BONK!

The first thing Junhui did was groan when he was awake. His blurry vision saw the back of someone with some glowing items. Maybe potion bottle, is this back in Halloween? Junhui was dazed and worn out.

Was that, Hades? He saw the figure of a cat curl up on the person's shoulders. Just like Hades would do to Mingyu. "Hades!" Junhui uttered as the figure turned around.

"Oh, you're awake." The guy voiced with a deep voice, as smooth as running water in a river, might he say. The cat also perched up on the guy's shoulders. Junhui was certain that it was Hades.

"Sorry for hitting you in the head with a pan, I didn't bring my wand with me when I heard a knock on the door." The person chatted as Junhui just ignored them, zoning out.

"Hey! Listen to me." The person, who had curly ends of hair, and a cute little witch looking hat on top of it, shouted. Gaining Junhui's attention as he was more puzzled then ever.

"Why? Who are you?" Junhui questioned as he sat up straighter in the wooden chair he woke up in. No tape was on his wrists or ankles, so maybe he's not gonna die.

"I'm Jeon Wonwoo, a witch who lives here in this divison of land."

"What?" Junhui was super confused, what piece of land? Why?

"This is my dear darling Hades, he is the sweetest thing ever, don't you think?" 'Wonwoo' winked at Junhui, fixing his glasses to perch on his nosebridge. Junhui was confused whether to be scared or attracted by this.

"Y-Yeah, Hades is really clingy, but adorable." Junhui gushed about the animal sitting on Wonwoo's shoulder as the kitten jumped off of the witch's lap and made his way to Junhui. Hades rubbed himself against Junhui's chest as the other chuckled. "Oh my, he has taken a huge liking to you. He saying he'd rather live with you than me."

"What?" Junhui couldn't comprehend anything the other was saying to him. Was he really a witch, or was this guy stuck in Halloween?

"Yeah, I speak cat language so I understand. You must've been feeding him really well. I get it, I've barely gotten enough food for my cat, hence the paleness." Wonwoo yapped on as he showed off his milky skin. Junhui thought it looked pretty, maybe he was hallucinating, but Wonwoo's skin might be glowing.

"Anyways, enough about my nonsense. Who are you, so important to my Hades that he brought you home to me?" Wonwoo leaned closer, propping his elbow on the arm of the chair. Legs crossed, and ready to hear a story.

"Well, I met Hades the day before Halloween, then he just started to live with me and Mingyu." Junhui shrugged at his summary as Wonwoo perked up a brow. "Mingyu? Who's that?"

"My roommate, by the way I'm a college student." Junhui just decided to mention that as Wonwoo let out a gentle smile, patting his thigh as Hades bounced back to his owner.

"Now tell me, trick, or treat?" Wonwoo gazed up from looking down at Hades, he still kept petting Hades as he waited for a response. Wonwoo's eyes seemed very, sharp, sexy even. Junhui should stop his thoughts before he thinks about even more things about this stranger named Wonwoo.

"No answer? Okay, trick." Wonwoo spun in his chair as Junhui reached out. "No! Treat!" He projected and Wonwoo turned back around, a smirk painted on his face as he pulled Junhui up by his shirt collar.

Junhui was being lifted right now, but Wonwoo only seemed to be holding his collar, so why is his legs above the ground and his back against a wall. Wonwoo seemed to close in on Junhui. Biting his lip with a smile before pressing his lips onto Junhui's.

Junhui hadn't had enough kisses to be called an expert, but Wonwoo's lips were freezing cold. Like frostbitten until Junhui licked them. Wonwoo pulled away with a melted look.

"Thank you, for taking care of my Hades, I like men who take care of cats."

Junhui was left with a blush as his back was still on the wall, his feet back on the ground. Wonwoo returned back to his table, starting to pour things as Hades purred along, pawing at glass potion bottles.

"Wait.. So you're a gay witch?" Junhui asked. He couldn't compute that he just kissed a witch.

**Author's Note:**

> rip junhui got bonked twice <\\\3


End file.
